Lucha De Pulgares
by TheGoshtBoy
Summary: Caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala común que era de donde provenía el dichoso ruido. A medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir las voces de Cyborg y Starfire, quienes eran las causantes de todo el ruido. Una vez dentro, pudo ver que era lo que ocurría realmente. Robin y Chico Bestia tenían una lucha de pulgares, al parecer, Robin llevaba las de ganar.


**Hola!. Aquí estoy de nuevo, thegoshtboy presente para un nuevo drabble( Conciencia: Que onda con los drabbles?. No sabes hacer otra cosa?. **

**Yo: Nop, son mas fáciles. Así que te aguantas mi pana) Bueno, sin más nada que decir, vamos con el fic!**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, uff que rabia. Si fueran míos habría sexta temporada. Una sexta temporada habría unido a Chico Bestia y a Raven, tan parecidos pero tan desiguales a la vez. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros.**

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**Lucha de Pulgares**_

El ruido que provenía del interior de la torre distrajo a Raven de su meditación en la azotea. '_'¿Y ahora que?'' _Se preguntó mentalmente con disgusto la gótica mientras abandonaba su posición de loto y aterrizaba en el suelo. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala común que era de donde provenía el dichoso ruido. A medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir las voces de Cyborg y Starfire, quienes eran las causantes de todo el ruido. Una vez dentro, pudo ver que era lo que ocurría realmente. Robin y Chico Bestia tenían una lucha de pulgares, al parecer, Robin llevaba las de ganar.

**-¿Que ocurre aqui?. ¿Por que tanto alboroto?- **Preguntó la gótica con una pequeña vena palpitando en su sien.

**-Los chicos están compitiendo para ver quien tiene la mejor novia- **Habló Cyborg **-Pero a Bestita no le va bien...-**

**-¡Es Raven!-** Gritó el cambiante mientras aplicaba todo su esfuerzo en tratar de aprisionar el pulgar de Robin.

-**Starfire!-** Contraatacó el pelinegro a quien no le gustaba perder.

**-¿Debería sentirme alagada por esto?- **Preguntó la gótica alzando una ceja, ya más calmada.

**-Novio Robin, si ganas...Haremos todo lo que tu quieras!-** Animó la pelirroja al del antifaz, logrando hacerlo enrojecer, pero dándole la suficiente motivación para apresar el pulgar del cambiante.

**-¡Yo gano!- **Gritó animado el líder.

**-Rayos!-** Se quejó el verde

**-Bueno, van empatados chicos, esta será la última. El que gane esta vez, será definitivo**\- Habló el mitad máquina en calidad de juez.

**-Hagamoslo!-** Respondieron los dos héroes al mismo tiempo. Entrelazaron sus manos nuevamente para empezar otra batalla.

Los minutos pasaban, pero ninguno se daba por vencido. A pesar del disgusto inicial, la gótica ahora estaba intrigada sobre el resultado de dicho juego. Internamente apoyaba a Chico Bestia, el problema es que ahora Robin era superior, por un instante casi atrapó el escurridizo pulgar verde del cambiante. Entonces, Raven decidió actuar...

**-¡Vamos Bestita, tienes que ganar!-** Animó Cyborg a su amigo.

**-Gracias viejo!- **

**-Si, porque si pierdes le tendré que dar 10 dolares a Star...-**

**-¡Oye!-** Se quejó el mutante.

**-Voy a acabar con esto- **Habló la gótica mientras se acercaba al cambiante, para después susurrarle algo algo al oído, consiguiendo que este sonriera de oreja a oreja y los ojos le brillaran. Con un último movimiento de su ágil pulgar, Chico Bestia ganó la partida al aprisionar el de Robin.

**-¡No!-** Gritó el Chico Maravilla ante su derrota

**-¡Gracias Rae, eres la mejor novia del mundo!-**

**-¡No me digas Rae!- **Gruñó ella saliendo de la sala -Y no quiero más ruidos!-

**-Oye bestita, ¿Que te dijo Raven?-** Preguntó el atleta mientras guardaba los 10 dolares que le había pagado Star.

**-Si, tuvo que haber sido algo muy tentador para que me ganaras de esa forma- **Espetó el del antifaz algo picado.

**-¿Fue sexo?- **Preguntó Cyborg.

**-Nop-**

**-Dinero?-** Robin

**-¿Sus grebnaks?-** Starfire.

-**Noup-**

**-¿Entonces?- **Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

**-Simple- **Comenzó el cambiante **– Me dijo que si ganaba...iba a dejar de cocinar para mi...-**

_**Fin**_

_**Notas del Autor: **_**Saben, este pequeño drabble se me ocurrió mientras veía los capítulos de ''El Fin''. Ya saben que Raven cocina horrible, entonces me dije ¿Que pasaría si Raven fuera novia del chico verde y algunas veces (tal como ocurrió en El Fin I ) estuviera de humor para cocinarle algo?. Entonces seria un sufrimiento terrible, así que libré a Chico Bestia de él. Así que..ahora me debe una. Naaa, mentira. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño desastre. No olviden dejar un review porfa. Me ayudan a mejorar y publicar más seguido. No olviden pasarse por mis otras historias y también por Pareja de Dos(nadie comentó -.-). Saludos y un abrazo a todos!**


End file.
